The Death of Jeffrey Blasthawk
In the past, Jeffrey Blasthawk and Johnny Goldtimbers have been in a fued for more than 20 years. It was started when Jeffrey shot Johnny's arm. Johnny was severely injured and was taken to an EITC hospital. His arm would be in a bad shape for the rest of his life. Johnny got back at Jeffrey by capturing his brother, Billy Lockcutter. Jeffrey did eventually get his brother back, but this rivalry was just the beginning. '' 20 years later.. ''There was an EITC get-together at the Ratskellar. Pearson Wright had commisioned Jeffrey to spy on it, to get information pertaining to the Post-Paradoxian War. Jeffrey went with Billy Lockcutter, his brother, to spy. He had no idea that that day would be the last for him. After the meeting, Johnny stayed in Padres Ratskellar to get a drink. All the other EITC members left the Island. Jeffrey knew what he had to do. He had gotten what he needed from Johnny now, and he was extremely angry at Johnny after he had captured his brother. Jeffrey opened the door to the bar, and caught Johnny off guard as he hit him with a bottle of liquor. Johnny grabbed Jeffrey pushed him out of the door, put 1 foot on his chest, and pointed his sword at him....... "Ive got you now Jeffrey! Its all over now!", Johnny said while Jeffrey was on the ground. "That's what you think...", said Jeffrey as Billy Lockcutter was nearing. Billy pulled Johnny off of him.. They had a long fist fight with Johnny eventually knocking Billy down. Billy was almost unconcious. Johnny was nearing close to Jeffrey, "Come on.. I thought you were Jeffrey... King of Random.. The Man Behind the Mayhem... not anymore I guess!", Jeffrey quickly rolled away and picked up his weapon, the Masterwork Broadsword. They had a major sword duel. The swords clashed fearless. Billy was beginning to regain conciousness about now. They were in Padres during this fight, so they eventually were fighting near the lava. "This is the end! I have the high ground! Theres no way you can win now!", Johnny said as he lifted up his sword and fell. The sword almost landed on Johnny's head as he and the sword were falling to the ground. Billy was back, and he punched Johnny in the side of his head. Jeffrey got up to help his brother, but Johnny was strong. Johnny did his signature sword swing, which stabbed Jeffrey. "NOOO!!!!!!!!!", screamed Billy. Billy was now as furious as ever. Billy and Johnny once again were punching. Billy fell again, and was about unconcious again. Johnny went over to finish Jeffrey. Johnny stabbed Jeffrey again, killing him. Billy saw it all. Billy had just enough energy to pull out his dagger. He got it and threw it at Johnny's Stomach. "Bullseye...", said billy. Johnny became unconcious after losing so much blood. Billy got up after lying on the ground for a couple seconds, to walk over to Jeffrey. Billy, not realizing that Jeffrey's long time ally, Ned Edgewalker, along with Jeffrey's long time best friend, Davy Plunderflint. "What the heck!?!? JEFFREY!!!" Davy said as he walked over to Johnny and then said, "You killed an innocent man... Yer dead, you old bastard!". Davy picked Johnny up. Johnny countered and punched Davy. Johnny then felt victorious. Then, Johnny got Davy up off the ground and knocked him out cold. Ned, who was watching Davy get owned, made an attempted takedown on Johnny, but failed as he was wrestled to the ground, and knocked out as well. Ned, Davy and Billy, were all unable to get to johnny, and Jeffrey was dead. Johnny quickly fled from the island of Padres Del Fuego. Several minutes later, Richard Goldvane appeared on the scene. As he was walking around Padres, he noticed a trail of blood. He followed the blood, and thats when Jeffrey's body was found. He also did notice Davy Plunderflint's and Ned Sharksilver's body, but knew they werent dead. Instead he just woke them up. Richard quicky examined Jeffrey's body, and pronounced him dead. Word quickly spread about the murder, and the Caribbean mourned. The Funeral They burned his body, on his home island of Padres. More than 70 people attended the funeral fire. "Goodbye mate. If I would have just gotten there in time... this wouldn't have happened." Richard Goldvane said as he put a bottle of his favorite beverage on Jeffreys ashes. The bottle was engraved, "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst!" Jeffrey's slogan. There wasnt a dry eye in the audience(except for Captain Johnny, who had no heart(lol)). Jeffrey was Buried with a bloody purple tanktop, an old purple sweatband (also drenched in blood and sweat) he wore on his head since he was a little boy, and brown pants. V.I.P's at the funeral Billy Lockcutter Davy Plunderflint Ned Sharksilver Richard Goldvane Francis Bluehawk Jack Swordmenace Remy John Breasly Captain Jim Logan Captain Johnny (Jeffrey's sister has asked to be anyonomous on this website, though she attended) All the people who were named George(Its an inside joke.. davy knows what it means) Pearson Wright Ned Edgewalker After Death ﻿''Main Artical: Jeffrey Blasthawk's Ghost'' Jeffrey went on to be a ghost and even reunited with his mother that he hadnt seen in about 50 years. His dad just remained skeleton form. Jeffrey Blasthawk's Will Jeffrey's Resignation/Will ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:What If Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan wars Category:Fan Deaths